His Older Sister
by JP26
Summary: We all know that Ciel is the last of the Phantomhives. However, on one slow and boring day, a surprise came to see the little Earl that will perhaps change everything in his life and household. Three Parts. Updated due to demands.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own Black Butler and its characters**

The young Earl Phantomhive is all alone in this world, living in a household where his loyal butler and four other servants resides. Every morning is the same, with no changes even if his butler tried to discipline them in any way he can and in repeated defeats. Problems and enemies seem to be pouring on the young Earl as each day pass, for there's not a single minute that he's not disturbed by anything or getting into peril's way. Such is a life of an underdog of the Queen. But today, it's a different matter. The surprise that will come knocking on the Phantomhive's door has something to do with the past....

"Young Master, it's time for your studies." Sebastian said, knocking gently at the library door before opening it. He saw his charge sitting quietly by the window, dazed as if seeing nothing. For the past few days, he had noticed his charge being light headed and he always catch him daydreaming. He knew Ciel Phantomhive doesn't daydream of anything in particular. And Sebastian's quite worried of this behavior.

"Young Master? Can you hear me?" he repeated, taking a closer step toward him. Ciel didn't stir even a little, and he continued to look outside the window, as if longing to see something that will help him relieve the stress. Sebastian held out a hand towards Ciel's shoulder and shook him gently. Ciel looked at him.

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"It's almost time for your studies, young master."

"I see..."

"Young master, is something bothering you?" Sebastian asked, worried.

"..It's nothing, Sebastian. It's just that---"

"SEBASTIAN!" someone screamed from the hallway. The two of them turned to look at the library door which bursted open and came in a frantic Finnie.

"What is it now?" Sebastian frowned. Now's not the time for more troubles for the Earl, and Sebastian worries that Ciel will get sick if this will continue.

"There's a lady outside who's waiting for Sir Ciel." Finnie said.

"A lady?"

Finnie nodded furiously. "She said she wanted to talk to Sir Ciel. Mr. Tanaka had brought her tea and some biscuits at the patio. What should we do?"

Sebastian sighed. "Since she's here already, the young master has no other choice but to see her." He turned towards Ciel who was looking at them rather patiently.

"Does this woman," Ciel said slowly. "Has a sapphire ring just like the Phantomhive heirloom?"

Finnie racked his brain. "Now that you've mentioned it, I do remember seeing one. Why did you ask?"

But Ciel didn't even bother to answer the question. He bolted out of his chair and went straight to the patio, taking two stairs down at a time. By the time he reached the patio, the woman was sipping tea and she looked up at him with a gentle smile on her face. A smile that resembles greatly that of his father's.

"Hello Ciel." she said, setting the teacup down. "It's been a long time since I've seen you."

"..big sister.."

Sebastian, who had gone after Ciel's heels, heard those two words and was surprised. He didn't know that Ciel has an older sister. And the most surprising of all, the woman resembles Ciel very well, except for the long hair and the preferred color which is white and traces of black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This is due to requests of certain people. I'm sorry for the delay of this update because I can't find any idea of how to continue this. Hope you enjoy. n_n (And oh yeah, I left the sister unnamed because I can't think of any names...)  
**

Ciel sat staring at his sister, unable to believe that after a very long time of separation, she had returned to this mansion, along with the other shard of the cursed Diamond of Hope. He wondered where she got it before, but he remembers vaguely of the ring on her finger when they parted several years ago.

"Ciel dear," she said in her calm voice. "You surely know that staring at other people for a very long time is rude. Haven't I told you that before many times?"

Ciel blinked, shaking his head of his reverie. "What made you come back from France, big sister? Are you here because you are in search of a husband? I know you're not getting younger, but..."

"I just thought of it being rude of not returning to the place that had shunned me in the first place." she said casually, though Ciel heard the contempt in her tone. "And I am not in search for a husband."

"But you know that Mother only wanted the best for you." Ciel said, defending their deceased parents' honor. "She wouldn't have sent you to France if she knows that you'll fail as a Phantomhive."

"Oh, of course she knew. She knew that I am a failure. Even father knows it." his sister said sadly. "I'm quite envious of you that you have their affection. Even Madame Red doesn't approve of me when we met on the day you were born, Ciel."

"But you are still a family member of the Phantomhive, sister!" Ciel said. "No matter what happens."

She heard his last few words before he came to an awkward silence. Sebastian, who had just entered the room, set down the tea and poured two teacups which he set down for them. To fill the silence, his sister said to Sebastian, "So, you are my brother's butler. I cannot thank you enough of taking care of him for the past years you've been serving him. Poor Mr. Tanaka. Because of his age, he can no longer catch up to my brother's mischief. I was wondering if I could take Mr. Tanaka with me back to France?" She smiled at her younger brother, meaning to say that she was but just joking. She knew very well that Ciel has this strong bond with Mr. Tanaka, since he was one of the few people who had actually taken care of the Young Earl. She sighed, settling back in her high winged-back chair, resting her elbows on the armrests and folded her palms together in a business-like manner.

"Ciel, there's something I'd like to talk about with you."

Ciel looked at her. And so did Sebastian. They never heard such serious tone from a woman who does not recognize the word "seriousness". It was in her nature to go with the flow with things, making only a move if it really requires of them. So much like their deceased father...their father. Sebastian realized, as he looked at the woman more closely, that she much resembled the previous Earl Phantomhive. Just cut her hair and make her wear a man's clothes, specifically their father's, no one would know that she is his daughter and his enemies would fear that he had come back from the dead, like his son...

"What is it?" Ciel said.

"I'll only talk about it in private." Her tone suggested for Sebastian to leave, which he did after exchanging glance with the Young Master. He bowed respectfully and left the room, closing the door lightly behind him. Ciel turned to his sister again.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"It is about father and mother."

"What about it?"

"Do you think...they would approve of...a French son-in-law?"

Ciel stared at her hard. "I thought you're not in search of a husband?"

"Certainly, I'm not looking for an English..." she said with a flick of her hand. "I had made aquaintances during my stay at France, struggling for survival after being shunned away by mother. I made it to the point that I will not marry an English, no matter how rich or powerful...or good looking they are."

Ciel heard her hesitation on the last few words. So, his sister will get engaged to some French noble he doesn't know? And that she just came back to tell him that? He will not let that happen until he has a full background of this man. And it seems like there is also an English noble who would like to have her hand in marriage. He'll have Sebastian look up their families and background later, when his sister turn in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel sat in his study at the middle of the night, waiting for Sebastian to return from his duties. He looked rather grim, lost in deep thought. He was fingering idly his Hope Diamond shard, staring at thin air. He heard someone knock on the door. He didn't need to say a word, for his butler entered with a tray of tea for him.

"Sorry if it took me longer to finish my duties, Young Master." Sebastian said. "Your sister seems to be not that kind of person who could sleep immediately. I have taken care of her problem."

Ciel scowled at him. "Do not tell me that you did something to her? If you did anything to violate her, I swear I won't forgive you."

"I only gave her a strong tea to make her sleepy." Sebastian replied, pouring out tea. "Perhaps, the young master would want some of it too? It's past well into the midnight and you're still up."

"I'll pass." Ciel said, looking steadily at the tea placed before him. "Surely you know the reason why I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes, milord."

"Do you have the name of that French noble whom my sister wanted to marry?"

Sebastian only smiled. "I have not yet acquired it, milord."

Ciel looked annoyed. "What?" he said through clenched teeth. "I specifically told you to look up his name and family background. What have you been doing these past few hours?"

Sebastian looked at his young master. "I know you told me to do that, milord. But something interesting came up regarding this matter."

"And what would that be?"

"I gather that an English noble would want her hand in marriage too, though her ladyship ignored him."

"And who would this noble be?"

"Viscount Druitt." Sebastian said simply. A shiver ran down through Ciel's spine.

"Forget about the Viscount." Ciel said tersely. "I won't give my sister to him even if my sister really likes him."

"I figured as much." Sebastian said. "As for the French noble, I'll be looking him up, and tomorrow you'll have your answers."

"See to it that it's done, or else." Ciel said darkly.

"Yes milord."

~oo~

Ciel lay on his bed, unable to sleep. His sister's room is just a few doors down from his, and that thought alone is enough for him to be calm. However, the thought of her marrying into some French hierarchy at such short notice, he could not erase the fear that the French noble had done something to her that they're going to be married soon. He grimaced at the ceiling. If he won't get some sleep right now, he'll be like a zombie the next morning. He rolled on his bed, trying to catch sleep but in vain. He sat up, growling. If it really comes to that kind of worry, then he has no choice but to do it. He got off his bed, donned in a robe, slipped into his fluffy slippers, and left his room. He walked down the corridor, and stopped in front of his sister's room. He had second thoughts of knocking, and he decided to enter it quietly. He looked around the darkened room, and saw his sister sleeping deeply on the four poster bed. He walked over to her and saw her serene face. He half smiled. True, she really looks like their father, minus the mole under the eye and the long hair. If only she'd look like their mother, rather than their father, he would have been much comfortable with her around much more.

"Ciel..."

Ciel started. He looked down at his sister, who was still in deep sleep. Had she been always this sleep talker ever since they were kids? He can't remember much of their time together. He placed a hand on her cheek, caressing that soft skin. If only he could postpone her engagement, to know more of his "future brother-in-law", he'd do anything. He can't just let her get married if they still haven't recovered the time lost between them, and he won't let anyone get in his plan. Even if it's just for three years they'll be together, have a sibling bonding and all...


End file.
